swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
獸人營地
Orc Camp Final Map.png Orc camp intro.png Orc Camp Enemies.jpg Orc Warrior Profile.jpg Orc Shaman Profile.jpg Orc Berserker Profile.jpg Orc Captain Profile.jpg Orc General Profile.jpg Orc Chieftain Profile.jpg Cerberus Profile.jpg Orc Legend Profile.jpg 困難度 - 非常簡單 進入地圖消耗體力: 2點 '地點屬性加成: 聖 ' (+30 攻擊; +1 hand per turn) Orc Camp has 3 routes. The Rare Encounter is Orc General. The Cerberus Route is probably the best one for Orc Steel and to encounter the General. This is one of the few zones that has no relics to offer. *解鎖自: 神祕後山 *可解鎖: 法師之塔. __TOC__ 小提示: 如果您的隊伍是在沾油狀態, 遇到火的攻擊時會使沾油惡化成燒傷. 路線資料: 0. Entrance 1. 前哨站 Outpost 遭遇 獸人戰士 2. 烏山隧道 Crow Mountain Tunnel 損失 60 HP 損失 1點 體力 沒事 Injured Oily Scared 3. 生活廣場 Life Plaza 遭遇 獸人薩滿 遭遇 Orc Berserker 4. 訓練場 Training Ground 遭遇 獸人隊長 5. 獸人鑄造所 Orc Workshop 獲得 1個 鋼 獲得 1個 獸人精鋼 獲得 2個 獸人精鋼 獲得 3點 獸人精鋼 熟練度 獲得 Apprentice Hammer 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) 獲得 Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 獲得 Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 6. 士兵營區 Warrior's Camp 遭遇 獸人薩滿 遭遇 Orc Berserker 7. 兵營 Barracks 獲得 2點 Location Mastery 獲得 1個 獸人精鋼 獲得 1個 靈魂碎片 Rare Trace 獲得 Orc Armor (2/3 Main Armor) 獲得 Shaman Totem (1/2 Accessory) 獲得 Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) 獲得 Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 獲得 Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 8. 雜貨店 Grocery Store 獲得 250 遊戲幣 獲得 350 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 靈魂碎片 獲得 Antidote 獲得 First Aid Kit 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Orc Armor (2/3 Main Armor) 獲得 Shaman Totem (1/2 Accessory) 獲得 Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) 獲得 Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 獲得 Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 9. 瞭望塔 Watch Tower 遭遇 獸人隊長 10. 領袖帳篷 Chieftain's Tent (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇 Orc Chieftain (Boss 1) 11. 冥河 Stygian (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 獲得 1點 體力 損失 100 HP 損失 1點 體力 損失 2點 體力 Poisoned 12. 血祭之門 Gate of Blood Sacrifice 遭遇 地獄三頭犬(Boss 2) 13. 驚風險道 Windy Passageway (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) 獲得 1點 體力 損失 150 hp 沒事 士氣低落 Scared 14. 旋風祭壇 Whirlwind Altar 遭遇 Orc Legend (Boss 3) 敵人資料: Enemies: (Dmg shown is maximum, "＊" denotes static dmg) Rare Encounter: Orc General 100hp 65xp Normal - 85 Dmg; Blue - 25% Counter Attack: Grey - -2 Sword Durability 掉落: 3個 Sword Dust 3個 獸人精鋼 鐵箱 (Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main Armour) Boss 1: Orc Chieftain 180hp 35xp (+800 first time) 掉落: 獲得 450 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 獸人精鋼 獲得 1個 Soul Shard 獲得 2個 Soul Shard 獲得 1個 Friend Hammer Chieftain Necklace (3/3 Accessory) Iron Chest (Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main Armor) Boss 2: 地獄三頭犬 320hp 45xp (+1800xp first time) Special attack deals fire damage, Can inflict Burnt Status, Quick 掉落: 獲得 500 遊戲幣 獲得 瑟伯瑞斯 (Pets - Fire) 獲得 1個 Fire Stone 獲得 1個 Obsidian 獲得 1個 獸人精鋼 獲得 1個 Soul Shard 獲得 2個 Soul Shards Blood-spilled Spike Pillar (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Chained Lock (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Boss 3: Orc Legend 900hp 60xp (+5000xp first time) 掉落: 獲得 600 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 獸人精鋼 獲得 1個 Sword Dust 獲得 1個 Soul Shard Iron Chest (Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main Armor) Treasure Chest(Musashi Handguards 14/4 Secondary Armour) Mysterious Chest (Black Belt 12/4 Accessory, Ninja Set 1/3, Set bonus Dual Wield, +25AP) 稀有道具: 2-Stars Unlocks: Chieftains Necklace & Orc Elite Armor 3-Stars Unlocks: Musashi Handguards (14/4 Secondary Armor) - costs 50 tokens 4-Stars Unlocks: Black Belt (12/4 Accessory) - costs 80 tokens ' ' OC Orc Warrior.PNG|Orc Warrior OC Orc Shaman.PNG|Orc Shaman OC Orc Berserker.PNG|Orc Berserker OC Orc Captain.PNG|Orc Captain OC Orc General.PNG|Orc General OC Orc Chieftain.PNG|Orc Chieftain OC Cerberus.PNG|Cerberus OC Orc Legend.PNG|Orc Legend 其他語言 *英文 Category:冒險 Category:冒險地圖 Category:獸人營地 Category:獸人精鋼